<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>秘密恋爱 by kkkkkale</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26099521">秘密恋爱</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkkkkale/pseuds/kkkkkale'>kkkkkale</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>JO1 (Japan Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 08:53:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26099521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkkkkale/pseuds/kkkkkale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>文章很短，七夕快乐。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kimata Syoya/Tsurubo Shion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>秘密恋爱</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>今天的日程是杂志拍摄，成员们正聚在化妆间里做着准备工作。</p>
<p>木全乖乖地坐在旋转椅上，感受着刷毛在自己的眼皮上扫来扫去。等待的过程中还想着待会晚饭吃什么。</p>
<p>大平边化妆边摆弄着自己的云台，他打开设备，录制着大家的off状态。</p>
<p>画面中木全闭着眼睛任由化妆老师摆弄，坐在他一旁的鹤房在镜子中观察着自己的脸。</p>
<p>突然场务姐姐叫到了大平，他随手把云台搁在桌子上就去拍摄了。</p>
<p>剩余的成员们也陆陆续续被叫走。</p>
<p>最后留下的是鹤房和木全还在待机。</p>
<p>工作人员也去忙摄影棚那边的事了，一时偌大的化妆间变得有点安静。</p>
<p>鹤房挪过自己的凳子到木全身边来，一下子拉近两个人的距离。</p>
<p>“一会儿你想吃什么？”</p>
<p>“没想好。”</p>
<p>木全坦然接受这缩短的距离，还伸手整理了鹤房翘起的领子。顺着牛仔外套的领子边缘滑到里面的内搭，再一路向下滑到腰间。</p>
<p>鹤房抓住腰间的手，和他十指相扣，把在阴影中交缠的双手搁在化妆台上，似乎在证明他们之间的事不用躲躲藏藏。</p>
<p>顺着两人紧握的手，视线抬到面前的巨大化妆镜。</p>
<p>做好的妆发造型和精心挑选的服装。<br/>黑发的少年和茶发少年。<br/>木全微眯的眼睛和鹤房翘起的嘴角。</p>
<p>没有其他成员的情况下衬得他们十分般配。</p>
<p>“先吃你好不好？”</p>
<p>木全说完就凑过去亲了一下鹤房的嘴角。鹤房刚想继续这个吻，就感觉到一只手轻轻顶住他的额头。</p>
<p>“就这些了，不然妆会花掉。”</p>
<p>说完放下阻止鹤房继续靠近的手，没想到途中被却被他咬住了手指。</p>
<p>鹤房咬他的动作很狠，但舌头轻轻舔着木全的手指。</p>
<p>舌头搅动手指的柔软触感让他不受控制地跟着一起转动。</p>
<p>这时鹤房不满地使劲咬了一口，木全吃痛收回了手。</p>
<p>“这是在惩罚，你可别享受上了啊。”</p>
<p>听到他这么抱怨，木全看到手指上发红的咬痕，任命地点头承认这是惩罚。</p>
<p>“咚咚咚”<br/>不适时的敲门声响起，两人自然地松开相扣的手。</p>
<p>“木全翔也先生，可以准备了，请跟我来。”</p>
<p>木全拍拍鹤房的肩膀，就跟着场务离开了。</p>
<p>过了一会，鹤房才发泄似地锤着椅子上的靠垫，旁人看了很难不觉得他受到了什么刺激。锤累了之后，又有点不好意思。抖了几下已经有凹陷的垫子，心里却想着刚刚要是妆花了才好。</p>
<p>下次一定努力！<br/>鹤房内心做了奇怪的承诺。</p>
<p>——<br/>一天过后。</p>
<p>大平回到宿舍之后，把云台接到电脑上，检查着今天的录制素材。颇有成就感的心在看到木全和鹤房牵手那一瞬间变得有点不妙。</p>
<p>他平静地合上自己的电脑。<br/>“今天的内容还是不要用了吧。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>